REMINGTON & LAURA OTRA VUELTA DE TUERCA
by Ada Gamez
Summary: Cómo continuó la vida de los Steele luego de la noche de amor en el Castillo. Laura y Remington se convierten en padres, los hijos crecen y la agencia sigue adelante con aires diferentes actualizados a 2018.


El teléfono al fin ha dejado de sonar. Remington ha llevado a Laura en brazos hasta el dormitorio, allí la mira profundamente. La envuelve en un abrazo intenso como si no deseara soltarla jamás. Los leños crepitan y sus labios se unen en un beso profundo, intenso, mientras comienza casi una danza sincronizada en la que irán desvistiéndose mutuamente. Laura toma la iniciativa, cuando Steele se quita el pullover le arranca los botones de la camisa y apresura el abrazo por fin sintiendo en sus manos esa piel ardiente. Remington la despoja de su abrigo y de la blusa y comienza casi como en un ritual a besarla y recorrer todo el cuerpo pequeño de Laura con su boca. En el propio impulso del deseo, apaga las luces y es la luna la única fuente de iluminación en la enorme habitación del castillo. Laura gime, lo muerde, clava sus uñas en la espalda desnuda de él, parece que estuvieran saciando su apetito, que sus manos no pueden dejar de tocarse y sus labios buscan más, quieren más. La unión es inmediata, poderosa, dulce, firme, es todo lo que ambos soñaron e imaginaron. Es tan satisfactoria como lo han pensado una y otra vez y en el fragor de la pasión se lo dicen, una y otra vez exclaman y gimen cuán bien se sienten, cuánto esperaban eso, cuánto se sienten uno a otro. El corolario es un destello maravilloso de estrellas y un descanso saciados y felices. Remington solo desea volver a estar dentro de su mujer con todo su amor, la acuna, la recorre, la excita y la magia se repite una y otra vez. Cerca de las seis de la mañana duermen abrazados pero por pocas horas alcanza el sueño a dominar la pasión que se ha encendido por tanto tiempo y al fin alcanzó su cenit. Laura Holt y Remington Steele vuelven a casa luego de pasar sus tantas veces malograda luna de miel. Mildred toma vacaciones y ellos comparten un crucero por el Caribe del cual regresan un mes más tarde a Los Ángeles. Pronto su fama como detectives se extiende y son convocados por la policía de Nueva York para colaborar con asuntos nacionales e internacionales. Reciben un duro entrenamiento de seis meses y ahora portarán armas algo que a Laura no le agrada demasiado, al servicio del Gobierno. Así transcurren casi dos años y medio. Ninguno de los dos ha hablado aún de fundar una familia.

Cierta noche de regreso del trabajo, Laura comienza a sentirse indispuesta y haciendo algunos cálculos se da cuenta de que está esperando un hijo. Prepara una cena magnífica, con velas y flores, con aromatizadores de ambiente y música suave para cuando Remington llegue. Harry Chalmers no adoptará el verdadero nombre dado por su padre, se quedará con Remington y Laura seguirá llamándolo "Señor Steele". Una sola vez usó un nombre cuando creyó que era Benjamin Pearson y lo llamó Ben, pero ahora, es su Señor Steele, su creación y su hombre.

Vaya…no celebramos nada que yo haya olvidado verdad?.- Dice Steele cuando llega a casa y ve todo lo que Laura tan elegantemente ha preparado.

No sueles olvidar los aniversarios… tampoco me preocupa que lo olvides pero tengo que admitir que …me gustaría muy poquito que suceda…-repone ella besándolo una y otra vez en distintos lugares del rostro, pero lo nota distante .- ¿Sucede algo?

En realidad si…hoy estuve pensando mucho…hace más de dos años tú y yo…estábamos en Irlanda, Laura…y allí ocurrieron cosas horribles…

Descubrir a tu padre fue lo horrible? ¿La conspiración rusa? ¿De qué hablas?

No, no precisamente eso, amor…allí ocurrió lo de Roselli…

Roselli está muerto…¿otra vez vas a recordar eso?

Tú sueles recordarme lo de Shannon…

Ana Simpson y Shannon, Sheena y Shannon, Clarissa y Shannon, Felicia y Shannon…Millicent y Shannon…Britges y…Shannon…¡Sharon y…Shannon! No fue precisamente poco Señor Steele! Pero no puedes recordar algo que simplemente murió…

Siempre me pregunto qué habría pasado si Tony Roselli no hubiera muerto en ese accidente aéreo.

Yo te elegí. Nuestros cuatro años intensos y hermosos no iba a echarlos por la borda. Eras malditamente incorregible y yo…te amaba tal cual eras y te sigo amando…

Pero…habrías acabado conmigo si Roselli…

Él insistió y pude poner las cosas en su lugar.

Insistió? ¿En qué momento hizo eso?

Varias veces. Yo me mantuve firme y le declaré mi amor por ti.

Roselli era más apuesto y más arriesgado que yo, de hecho casi termina ganándome una brutal pelea que tuvimos y…

¿Una pelea? Cuándo pelearon? ¿Cómo es eso de que pelearon?

Fue por todo lo que había ocurrido. Sus mentiras, su persecución, sus engaños, tú…

Pelearon por mí?

Y alentados por dos bandos irlandeses de armas tomar..!

¡Señor Steele!

Yo te amo, Laura, te amé desde el primer día en que te vi y creo que no toleraría saber que tú no me correspondes de la misma manera. Entré a esa agencia convencido de un trámite inmediato y ni siquiera pensando en lo que encontraría cuando asomé la cabeza por esa puerta y te vi, todo lo que había sido hasta ese momento en la vida se desapareció…lo esfumaste…no tuve ojos más que para ti…y fue maravilloso…Me dije…este metro sesenta y seis de belleza e inteligencia va a ser mío…cuatro años, mi amor…por cuatro años no tuve sexo con nadie, tomé más duchas de agua helada de las que pude imaginar en toda mi vida…cuando solo avanzaba dos casilleros y volvía a retroceder tres me fastidiaba, pero creo que más me enamorabas…y siempre me pregunto si a ti te pasó lo mismo…si tú me amas del mismo modo…

Te amo más de lo que jamás vas a tan siquiera imaginar. Nunca hubo otras personas, hubo besos, aventura y tonterías que solo me dejaban el deseo de volver a casa y ese volver a casa eras tú. Necesitaba ese metro ochenta y siete de hombre que me hace vibrar y que siento que me envuelve como a un tesoro en sus brazos. Ningún hombre me ha hecho lo que tú…sentir que estoy protegida, que a su vez soy valiosa y me cuidas porque valoras quién soy y lo que siento… De hecho…todo esto que ves es para demostrarte cuánto deseo complacerte y amarte y tenerte en mi vida…no creas que las duchas frías no formaron parte también de mi propia vida esos cuatro años hubo momentos en que…Dios…se me hacía difícil resistirme…pero peleaba conmigo misma, amor…tú eras fácil de poner a raya…la que no podía seguir soportando era yo… y esta cena, esta noche que quiero contigo, es para contarte que…sí, que hay una tercera persona…- Steele se puso tenso entre sus brazos .- claro que habrá…siempre una tercera persona entre nosotros…

¿Qué?

Déjame terminar…habrá una tercera persona entre nosotros pero…la amaremos ambos…estoy esperando un bebé…

Cómo? Oh…sí sé cómo…jajaja es maravilloso mi amor…Laura…Pero dime ¿estás bien? Síentate no estés ahí parada…tienes hambre? Tienes frío? Dime, qué tienes?

Un poquito de náuseas a la mañana y…no te pongas perfume por favor… que aunque me vuelve loca, me lo da vuelta todo.-

Laura por qué no descansas, me encargo de la cocina, de la mesa…de todo…

¡Señor Steele! Tesoro…mi amor…estoy embarazada no inválida.

Laura y Remington entonces deciden casarse como corresponde, con vestido, pastel, amigos y con un fotógrafo que atestigüe en verdaderas tomas el momento sublime de su unión para que sus futuros hijos tengan de qué enorgullecerse. Nada será caótico en sus vidas como sucedió por la falta de grandes datos sobre él y por la renuencia de ella a ser feliz y completa. Laura no entiende a personas como su madre o como su hermana Frances, que piensan que vivir ese instante en su vida sea un paso tan trascendente pero Remington Steele es el amor de su vida y es quien insiste en una boda para atesorar. Ella piensa que no es necesario llenarse de hijos ni ser una mujer de hogar cuando en el otro platillo de la balanza romance, aventura, emociones y misterios la hacen vivir con una adrenalina más que especial como en el mejor de todos los casos vividos; pero también siente ganas de demostrar al mundo que se puede compatibilizar ambos anhelos, porque tiene el mejor de los hombres a su lado. Extrañamente, a pesar de no usar ningún método contraconceptivo no se ha quedado embarazada luego de esos años sensacionales de mucho amor, un tórrido amor que se consuma cada noche de manera sublime y que ellos ahora cuidan especialmente. Nadie desea matarlos, pueden monitorear la casa de cualquier criminal de su pasado que esté a punto de salir en libertad y aspire a vengarse, la tecnología va creciendo y es posible investigar de maneras diferentes. Laura ha remodelado completamente la agencia, comprando un piso más, amplio y cómodo donde habrá un lugar especial en que una niñera de tiempo completo le ayudará con el futuro bebé y planea seguir trabajando hasta el último momento. Ha contratado a dos mujeres y un muchacho muy talentosos para que trabajen para ella, ampliamente recomendados. Remington tiene otros planes al respecto: Laura irá a casa a estarse en cama descansando y cuidando a su futuro hijo o hija. Ahí surgen algunas encendidas discusiones que por supuesto Steele pierde pero que encantado se deja ganar para tenerla finalmente entre sus brazos y protegida como él quiere que esté. Han llegado a un punto de su amor en que poco importa lo económico ya que trabajo no les falta y Mildred ha entrenado severamente a graduados de varias universidades para el trabajo de campo puramente investigativo donde Laura solo tiene que unir los cabos sueltos, ayudada por Steele y su percepción siempre diferente de las cosas.

A mediados de febrero de 1989 nace Olivia Laura Abigail Holt Steele. Livy. Una pelirroja de grandes ojos azules que conquistó a su padre desde el primer momento en que acarició su sonrosada mejilla. Todo lo que planearon cuidadosamente los últimos tres meses de embarazo cae como una torre de naipes porque Olivia ha decidido nacer unos cuantos días antes de lo esperado cuando sus padres se ven envueltos en el más tremendo de sus casos: a merced de dos asesinos a sueldo en una fábrica abandonada.

-No debiste venir…! Le recrimina él escondido detrás de unas cajas de cartón que contienen piezas de museo robadas. Cuando los sorprenden los dos mercenarios Laura lanza un grito de dolor aunque al verla embarazada, uno de ellos no le aprieta tanto hacia atrás el brazo.

-No exagere, señora, apenas la tomé! – se excusa el criminal

Laura vuelve a chillar esta vez mucho más fuerte. Steele se da cuenta que algo pasa. Quiere tocarla pero ella en medio de una tercera contracción mucho más dolorosa le recrimina rechazándolo:

-¡Atrás, no te atrevas a tocarme!

-Pe…pero Laura…Laura mi amor….

-¿Mi amor? Te atreves a llamarme mi amor…ouugggg tú maldito criminal…esto duele como un disparo, Dios…Ahhhhhhh….! Quema, duele como …(y lanza un improperio digno de un camionero disgustado) Eres un canalla, hacerme esto a mí…hacerme sentir de esta forma, engordada como un cerdo, comiendo a deshoras…mis pies inflados como palomas de maíz …como miles de millones de palomas de maíz…! AHGHGHH….!

-¡Cállela, Steele!.- le grita el mafioso más rudo

-Que la calle? Mi hijo va a nacer y me pide que la calle…? No ve que está teniendo contracciones? –grita a su vez Steele-…La…Laura…es…estás teniendo contracciones?

-Hombres…! Malditos hombres…! Toda su virilidad al servicio de dejar a una mujer expandirse como un globo…sacar un balón de basquetball por donde apenas pasa un carozo de aceituna y…AGGGGGGHHHHHHHH DIOS!

Steele pone su saco en el piso y el delincuente más bonachón cede el suyo.

Acuestan a Laura que está tremendamente alterada y sigue despotricando contra la delincuencia, los hombres en general y Remington Steele en particular.

-Tú…sanguijuela…pegado a mí, buscándome, encendiéndome…

-LAURA… -

-Cállela Steele! Se enterarán hasta en Main Street!

Otra contracción la desploma y el delincuente más rudo aparta a Steele a punta de pistola diciéndole:

-Colóquese detrás de ella y sostenga sus hombros. Y usted señora, cállese y respire! No pierda la calma ni juegue con mis nervios. Ey, Tom trae aquí alcohol y algodón del coche. Y fíjate que trapos limpios encuentras. Cuente sus respiraciones, ande, vamos…un, dos. tres y a la cuenta de tres…puje, solo puje…, vamos!

-Vamos, Laura, mi amor…puja…

Ella no le obedece. El delincuente la mira severo la apunta con el arma y ordena…vamos, señora, un, dos, tres, ¡puje! Y Laura obecede sin chistar. Eso es!

El delincuente comprensivo ayuda a Steele con los hombros de Laura.

-VENGA ACÁ STEELE, querrá recibir a su hijo ¿no es así? ¡VAMOS, MUJER, PUJE POR DIOS!

Remington Steele se ubica frente a Laura y ve como asoma la cabecita del bebé y todo ocurre en un instante. Un último grito ahogado de Laura apretando las manos del criminal bonachón hasta hacerlo sangrar y su bebé aparece completamente sobre la camisa blanca de Steele que es lo único más o menos limpio para recibirlo. Es una niña.

Verla enternece a los delincuentes. El más rudo dice… "antes de dedicarme a esto…fui enfermero…"

Cuando Mildred llega con los patrulleros de la policía los hombres están tan embobados con la niña que ni siquiera oponen resistencia. Se los llevan. Steele se queda asombrado mirando todo sin entender como esa criaturita decidió aparecer en el mundo en el momento menos indicado. Laura ahora lo acepta y él la llena de besos en el rostro contemplando a su esposa e hija fascinado. Llega la ambulancia y se lleva a ambas a un hospital.

Más tarde, ya en la tranquilidad de la habitación de la nursery Steele dice:

-Siento que…me vuelvo a enamorar de ti otra vez, amor…gracias por darme este precioso regalo de mi vida…mía…mi niña…mi pequeña…y contigo la base de mi amor y mi familia… Y…cómo vamos a llamar a esta preciosidad?

-Elige tú…lo convinimos así, recuerdas? Si era niño lo elegía yo y si era niña, tú y como siempre te me adelantas…

-LAURA…Humm..? Laura Steele?

-Holt Steele…

-¿Holt Steele?

-Holt Steele, pero no Laura…

-Olivia, es un bello nombre.-afirmó de pronto. Si pienso nombres o digo algunos, opondrás resistencia a cada uno asociándolo a mi pasado o a las chicas que supuestamente conozco o conocí. OLIVIA no conocí nunca ninguna, puedo asegurarlo, me gusta, tiene presencia. mi hija será Olivia Laura Holt Steele…Livy. Mi hermosa Livy.-

Con los años, Olivia amaría escuchar que ni bien había llegado a este mundo atrapó a los primeros criminales de su vida. Y sin derramar una gota de sangre. Los dos bandidos que asistieron el parto, para nervios y vergüenza de Laura, purgaron una larga condena y tampoco olvidarían ese momento, porque pudieron lograr al asistir a la parturienta, que se les dieran algunos años menos ya que sus padres intercedieron ante el juez por ellos.

Olivia nace y a sus dos años llega el hermanito, Remington Daniel Henry Holt Steele o simplemente, Junior. Los niños iban a ser solo dos, pero el destino tenía reservada una sorpresa, a sus cuarenta, Laura está de nuevo embarazada, crece en su vientre Ingrid Elizabeth Audrey apodada por todos Queenie, una "pequeña reina" para sus afamados padres.

Olivia, pelirroja como su madre, tiene un carácter firme y endemoniado. No es caprichosa, es puntual para sus exigencias y críticas, una madura chica de los noventa, a sus 28 en 2018 piensa que sus padres son unas maravillosas personas retrógradas y con ideas no solo victorianas sino sin miras de entender los nuevos tiempos y las altas tecnologías. Ama a su padre, lo ve como a un príncipe, en eso no dista nada de su mamá con la que choca constantemente porque tienen un temple muy similar, y hasta podría matar por su papá, que la consiente en absolutamente todo. Su padre es el ideal de hombre que siempre buscará infructuosamente en sus relaciones sentimentales sin lograrlo y ríe abiertamente cuando al terminar una discusión con su madre, esta dice: "Créete lo que dices de que yo no evoluciono y anda a decirle a tu padre que desde los 16 no eres virgen como él cree a tus 28 que aún lo eres, primor" porque piensa en la cara de su padre estupefacto si llega a enterarse que su niña es una hermosa y pensante mujer, pero no ha dado con el hombre que logre conmoverla.

Junior es soñador y bohemio, dibuja y pinta, esculpe y realiza intrincados diseños artesanales. Una pasión heredada de su madre, encerrada en el atlético cuerpo de su padre y con los ojos más increíblemente verdes que se vuelven borrascosos apenas cruza por ellos una tristeza. Ama a su madre, es su mujer perfecta y su ideal de conquista toda vez que se acerca a una damisela con la misma capacidad de atracción de su papá pero con mucho menos arrojo, su timidez lo retrae, aunque, como Livy ha notado en varias oportunidades, tiene un talento nato para enredar dulcemente a las personas, convencer como si fueran un vendedor puerta a puerta de cachivaches y con toda la carga genética del aplomo dandy de su papá. Es más equilibrado, piensa más y actúa en el momento justo. Livy ha estado pensando que sería un estupendo Remington Steele. Su única preocupación, de momento, es Queenie. A sus 18 tiene todas las cualidades negativas de su papá, conquista a los chicos como moscas y así los descarta, puede abrir cajas fuertes con la mirada, maneja una escopeta o un revólver con la habilidad de un gánster y delira por los chocolates –esa debilidad es herencia materna- se mimetiza en personajes ficticios extraídos de los Simpson y de oscuras series de TV del siglo XXI es tirana y graciosa, les dio muchos dolores de cabeza a sus padres en el corto plazo de sus 18 y no piensa ni en estudiar ni en graduarse. Será una cazafortunas y con su belleza singular de ojos grises pícaramente encendidos va a lograrlo…a pesar de estar embarazadísima de un hombre que la dobla en edad, del que ni siquiera está enamorada.

Remington Senior no lo sabe. Livy ha considerado decirlo ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde para sus padres y decide empezar por su mamá que descubre "accidentalmente" un test de embarazo positivo entre sus cosas.

-Olivia…¿no tienes nada en especial que decirnos por estos días?.- Le pregunta irónicamente Laura.

-¿Algo para decir? Hum…creo que no sé qué quieres decir, mamá…

-Qué podría ocultarnos nuestra pequeña?.- Pregunta sonriente el señor Steele

-Algo que quizás no pueda ocultar más por mucho…TIEMPO…¿no Livy?

-Bueno, padres, me han descubierto: abrí una agencia de detectives, trabajo con Junior como cerebro y mentor, ya hemos resuelto 11 casos y Queenie está embarazada.-

Laura lanzó un grito ahogado y Remington se llevó las manos al pecho: acababa de tener un infarto.


End file.
